


Skates

by MistwolfDeity



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, High Tune, Possibly McLucio if you squint, Slice of Life, Terrible footwear, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23957821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistwolfDeity/pseuds/MistwolfDeity
Summary: Lúcio finds some "new" footwear at a Yard Sale and Jesse finds out old dogs can learn new tricks.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Skates

Skates

He paid less than ten bucks for them at a yard sale in a neighboring town, the previous owner not caring about anything else except getting rid of the item. Lúcio was giddy with excitement as he made his way back to base with his new possession in arms, quickly zipping through the halls, stopping by his rooms for a quick clean up and polishing session of the items in question before resuming his search. Lúcio found his target in the shooting range, unsurprisingly, and was excited to see the man in question gathering his gear having finished up his weekly practice session. The DJ bounced on the balls of his feet somewhat impatiently for the agent to turn around so he could catch his attention, and when he finally did, Lúcio quickly hid his loot behind his back and waved happily at the agent.

“Hey Jesse! You all done with practice for today?” He asked despite already knowing the answer, Jesse McCree, now back in the relative safety of the Gibraltar base, had started keeping a schedule he followed quite faithfully. So Lúcio knew that after two hours in the shooting range, Jesse liked to have some downtime.

“Pretty damn good if I do say so myself! Brigitte’s upgrades did wonders on my hand’s response time,” Jesse then showed Lúcio his metal prosthesis, turning his arm over to show him the underside where new wires had been installed. Jesse had been noticing how there was a delay in his mechanical fingers’ movements and even the pressure output as he couldn’t seem to apply as strong a grip on things as he normally would have. So he’d gone to the younger Lindholm to see what could be done about his problem.

“She noticed I had some wear n’ tear in here,” he pointed to the part directly below the wrist, “Figured something must’ve snuck its way in and started grinding down on the parts that move my fingers. It was an easy enough fix, thank the stars, and she also added some rubber bits in here to act like an extra barrier and look!” Jesse flexed his hand one way and then the other, showing off the smooth movement in the artificial limb. “Smooth as butter!” He winked and flashed a crooked grin. Lúcio nodded and bumped his hip against the cowboy’s, very happy for his fellow agent.

“I’m glad your arm is back in order! That must’ve made shooting much easier huh?”

“Oh definitely! I had to get it recalibrated at the start sure, but after that, it was smooth sailin’.” That’s when Jesse noticed the DJ was holding oddly still, as Lúcio typically loved to gesticulate as he spoke and was very prone to giving hugs quite freely seeing his friends and fellow agents happy. “Say… what’cha got there Lu?” He tried looking behind the young man’s back, but Lúcio was quick to angle his prize away and tutted, “A surprise! You can’t look just yet!” He insisted with a laugh as he pushed Jesse away with a hand to his scruffy face.

“Meet me out on the track and I’ll show you, yeah?” Lúcio said, playfully shoving McCree back with his body as the cowboy teasingly insisted on trying to sneak a peek. Lúcio was already almost out the door, his surprise now tucked to his side away from Jesse’s questing, when he looked at said man and added, “Wear something comfy that you can move around in!” And he was out and down the hall before Jesse could say anything further.

A few minutes later and the pair met up on the running track, Lúcio loved to race Lena and Hana on their downtime, they always tried to add ridiculous rules to make a game out of it. Last time they raced each other, the rule was if you crossed the finish line with your right foot, it didn’t count which lead to the trio bumping into each other and laughing as they neared the finish line tripping over their own feet as they thought too hard about which foot was where to try and win. Before he got too lost in thought, movement caught his eye and he grinned widely, noticing Jesse was wearing a standard Overwatch issued t-shirt and sweatpants, far better suited for movement than his chaps and cowboy boots.

After getting closer the man huffed in mock irritation, his big grin mirroring Lúcio’s giddiness too much to be anything but genuine joy. “So what’s all this secrecy about huh? You gonna show me what you been hidin’ from me?” He crossed his beefy arms across his chest expectantly as he raised a bushy eyebrow, grin unwavering and eyes alight with mirth.

Lúcio finally presented his spoils with a flourish and a little sing-song ‘Ta-daaa!’ In his hands, he proudly held a pair of modified rollerblades, which were essentially a pair of cowboy boots with inline wheels attached to the bottoms. Jesse’s eyes damn near popped out of his head before a belly-quaking laugh seemingly burst out of his lips as he took in the beautiful monstrosities. He reached out and grabbed hold of one, turning it around in his hands as he took in every gaudy detail with a boyish glee one would typically associate with running downstairs on Christmas morning.

“Dear God Almighty they’re hideous! …. Help me try ‘em on.”

Lúcio dove in with gusto, helping Jesse pull off his beat-up old sneakers and work the old leather onto his socked feet, then helping the man stand. After a few wobbles and near-misses, Jesse was stable enough to stand on his brand-new wheels, if albeit stiffly at first. After some gentle and laugh-ridden instruction from the young DJ, Jesse was able to take his first ‘steps’, gently working his feet at an angle to roll across the smooth tarmac of the track and after a short while, Lúcio joined him having popped on his back up wheels which were simple clip ons he could attach to the bottom of almost any shoe. Together they skated, or rather, Lúcio showed off his moves, and Jesse did his very best to copy the maneuvers with varying degrees of success followed by much-lighthearted laughter on the varying outcomes.

Several hours later, they were sat on the benches catching their respective breaths as their laughter quieted down. “I’m gonna be sore as hell come tomorrow mornin’,” Jesse groaned as he stretched his legs out, boots still firmly on his feet.

“No worries dude, I can teach you some stretches that’ll help ease the aches and to help loosen your muscles up a bit. It’s what I do before any strenuous practice with my gear. I can also give you some of my Epsom salts to soak in if your feet ache after too!” he offered with a grin.

“I think I’d like to try that right now, my dogs are barkin’!” He said as he made to remove his new footwear to switch them out for his old sneakers. He winced as he stood and Lúcio grimaced in sympathy, rubbing the back of his neck, “Ah sorry man, I kinda got carried away. Should’ve started with the smaller stuff first… And probably shouldn’t have let you wear them for so long either.”

But Jesse shook his head, big smile back in place as they slowly walked back towards the doorway, Jesse’s new rollerblades in one hand, while he slung the other across the smaller man’s shoulders. “Nah we were having way too much fun! I got no regrets, but tell ya what; you get me a couple of beers maybe toss in a foot rub and I’ll forgive ya for this transgression on my poor aching feet.”

Lúcio rolled his eyes and snorted, gently elbowing Jesse’s ribs, “Deal.”

“Hey Lu?”

“Yeah?”

“Thanks, partner.” 


End file.
